


First Date

by cherry_cordial



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, M/M, Mechanic Bard, jeez get outta the house once in a while thran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cordial/pseuds/cherry_cordial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thranduil's first date in like, forever and a day. He's a smidge nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but I keep fiddling and not really changing anything so et voila - I pronounce it done. Maybe my Muse will stop poking at it halfheartedly with a stick and let something else catch her fancy. Or at least her attention - it doesn't have to be fancy. Obviously.

When presented with the idea of going on a date with Bard, Thranduil had reservations. Not about the fact Bard was male, not about what either of their children might say or anything silly like that. What worried Thranduil was that he would have to go to on a date, something he hadn't done in a very long time and was undoubtedly out of practice with. He feared his lack of recent experience would show and that just wouldn't do - he was going on a date with Bard and it mattered to him that it went well. Bard was just so...Bard. The man who, upon hearing one of his “jams” would unashamedly pull his hands out of the guts of the car he was working on and use a wrench as a microphone and somehow managed to look adorable instead of insane.

Thranduil wasn't a recluse but nor was he as sociable or as adventurous as Bard. He wasn't sure what he would have to endure for the sake of this new _thing_ between them. The fact that Bard was being cryptic about where they were going didn’t ease Thranduil’s mind in the slightest. It was with more than a twinge of trepidation that the blonde walked into a brick building with Bard. The smoky, dim interior took a moment to get used to. While his eyes adjusted his other senses brought him bits of information; the smell of gardenias, the sound of clinking glasses, the buzz of low conversation, and the unmistakable sounds of jazz.

Bard took his hand and guided him to a table with a great view of the stage. He smiled at Thranduil’s obvious surprise and pleasure. “I thought you…”

“I like music based on how I feel.” Bard answered the question before Thranduil finished it. “Country music is the music of pain, classic rock for happy, and jazz…” He looked Thranduil in the eyes with a gentle smile. “Jazz for smooth and exhilarated.”

Thranduil cleared his throat. “I make you feel smooth?” he immediately winced at how that sounded. Bard smiled wider and pulled out his chair for him.

“If you play your cards right you could find out how smooth I feel yourself.” Bard winked while Thranduil gaped at him.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - Thranduil is totally fearing having to sit through a Monster Truck Rally at some point. Bard knows and contemplated it just for his face. At some point he'll put Thran out of his misery and dryly point out just because he's a mechanic doesn't mean monster trucks hold a special love to him. Possibly this point will come after he has some fun with it. "Aww honey, you don't want to go to dinner with Thorin and Bilbo? That's okay. Truckasaurus is gonna be at the fairgrounds that night anyway. They might even get Truckzilla!"


End file.
